


The Miracle

by EliMiguel



Category: Unfinished work - Fandom
Genre: Culture, M/M, True Love, love between men, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMiguel/pseuds/EliMiguel
Summary: Esca has fallen ill and Marcus is worried. What Marcus doesn't know is that Esca is not ill but pregnant with his child. The problem with that is... Esca does not know how to tell Marcus for fear he will feel disgusted by him and send him away.





	1. The Discovery

Esca had not been himself of late and Marcus was very aware of it. 

It wasn’t that the change interfered with Esca’s ability to train the yearlings and care for the foal on the horse farm Marcus had purchased with the reward he received after returning his father’s lost eagle to Rome. But Esca would begin his day after sun rise, instead of preceding its arrival, as was his way; and instead of retiring along with Marcus, long after the sun had set, and their passions were satisfied, Esca would retire shortly after the evening meal.

Esca seemed overly tired, exhausted, and his sleep may have been to blame since it was far from restful; disturbed as it was by nature’s constant calling. Esca even opted to move out of Marcus’ room, so as not to awaken the Roman every time he needed to use the chamber pot. 

Even Esca’s appetite had changed. 

Where he’d once enjoyed his meals eating ravenously, and with great gusto, Esca now barely picked at his food, and dishes which had once been his favorites, became things he could barely look at without his stomach turning. He developed cravings for exotic foods that sometimes-forced Marcus to town, or on last minute hunts, to satisfy them.

Esca’s pallor was also sickly but that was to be expected for his stomach would more often than not, reject the food he’d eaten and would send it back up the way it came. Marcus was worried, but Esca refused to have a medicus see him. Marcus unwillingly agreed, but when he walked onto the veranda of their small villa and found Esca unconscious on the mosaic floor, Marcus took matters into his own hands.

Marcus sent a servant to his uncle’s villa to fetch the medicus, Rufus Galarius, the physician who had reopened Marcus’ injury. Luckily, Galarius was in town and had accepted Uncle Aquila’s invitation to visit the villa a day earlier. He was expected to spend the remainder of the week as Uncle Aquila’s guest, so Marcus didn’t feel badly about imposing. 

It was not as though the horse farm was leagues away from the Aquila villa, much to Uncle Aquila’s delight. Uncle Aquila had spent most of his life far from family and having Marcus around had become a source of comfort and companionship for the elder man. Marcus had taken that into consideration when looking for property, and when he chose a farm barely a league away from his uncle’s villa, Uncle Aquila had been overjoyed.

Marcus was relieved when Rufus Galarius arrived at the small villa; unfortunately, Esca was not. 

“Why do you refuse to listen to anything I say Marcus?” Esca exclaimed exasperated. 

“That is not true! Your word is always my will, as my word is yours, but you are stubborn.”

“I have told you, Marcus, more than enough times, that I am well! I am only tired.”

“As am I, but you have yet to find me unconscious, losing my balance, or bringing up my food near every time I eat.”

Esca glared at Marcus trying to appear as angry as he was trying to feel. Trying, because there was no reason for him to be angry with Marcus for worrying about his health. Marcus was right, after all. Esca was not himself. There was something wrong and it did not take a trained eye to see it. 

But Esca knew what was wrong. 

It had happened to a cousin of his, and to a distant uncle, if gossip was to be believed. Esca was one of the Children of Rhiannon, goddess of fertility. It was believed Rhiannon blessed women with fertility, some more than others. But sometimes her blessings fell on men; men who, in a previous life, had been women deprived of her blessings. The goddess took mercy upon them in this life and blessed them with a miracle. Of course, male Children of Rhiannon were rare; perhaps because some men chose to rid themselves of their miracle before becoming fodder for mockery and ridicule. Esca’s cousin had been one of those being a warrior as he was, but his uncle had chosen to carry the miracle to its full term. The miracle had survived the surgery needed to bring it into the world, but Esca’s uncle had not, and that was perhaps another reason why many of the Children of Rhiannon chose to end their state before it cost them their lives.

At first Esca did not know, nor could he imagine what the problem was. All he knew was that he’d begun to feel ill shortly after the first time he’d lain with Marcus, one evening, after a lucrative day, and a satisfying evening meal.

Marcus had come to Esca’s room with the pretense to talk, when in truth talk was the last thing Marcus had on his mind. The Roman burned with passion and appetite for the man who had once been his slave and he couldn’t wait any longer to have him. Marcus needed Esca to be his that very night, so Marcus entered Esca’s quarters, and almost without realizing, fell to his knees and professed his love for him. And feeling the same love, hunger and need for the Roman, as the Roman felt for him, Esca fell into his arm and they became one. 

From that night onward their attraction, and need for each other became such, they could hardly keep their hands to themselves; never mind waiting until night to quench their lustful thirst and appease their passionate hunger. 

And they were happy! Happier than they’d been in many years.

That is why the thought had come as an unwelcome shock to Esca. 

Wondering if his assumptions may be wrong, and if so, worried about this strange illness that had suddenly befallen him, Esca visited a Syrian woman. A healer who’d cured many in Calleva of their ailments. Her name was Duniya, and she claimed to have learned her art from a priest of Aesclipius. The truth was that she’d helped many baron women conceive, a deaf man regain his hearing, a lame boy walk, and an old man regain his youthful vigor.

When Esca walked in to the healer’s room he did not know what to expect. The room was dark, with small statues of the healer god reverently placed at every corner, with candles and offerings at his feet. The woman was of middle age, with dark skin, and ebony eyes. Her appearance was neat. Her raven head was covered by a light blue veil and she wore a long loose robe of a darker blue. The woman sat behind a small square table and motioned for Esca to sit. 

“What ails you, my son?” She spoke a highly accented Latin.

Esca proceeded to relay his illness in detail to the healer who listened expressionless. The healer did not ask him any questions, and when she spoke, it was to ask him to lie upon a narrow wood table he’d not seen for it was hidden behind a curtain. Duniya took Esca’s wrist and placed her thumb over the inside and began counting to herself. She bent down, placed her head on his chest and asked him to cough. Duniya then examined Esca’s arms and legs, especially their mobility. Finally, she turned her attention to his abdomen. It was then Duniya began to ask questions: about his sleep, his appetite, his bowels.

After careful examination, Duniya returned to sit behind the square desk and asked, “Have you ever heard of the Children of Rhiannon?”

Esca felt his head spin as his suspicions were confirmed. He did not answer, neither did he nod nor shake his head. He merely sat staring blankly at the healer.

“The Children of Rhiannon are those who have been denied the blessing of children in one life but are granted the miracle in this one. You, my son, are one of the favored. You bare life within you.”

Esca finally focused and looking every bit as confused as he felt, he asked, “But why?”

“It is not for me to divinate the wishes of the gods. Blessed Rhiannon has chosen you. She has seen it fit to bless you and gift you what your soul entered into this life yearning the most: a child.”

The healer studied Esca’s worried face carefully. “Are you the first one in your family so favored by blessed Rhiannon?”

Esca shook his head, “No. My uncle and my cousin. My uncle perished giving the babe birth, and my cousin did not accept the blessing from the goddess.”

“Ah... he disposed of it, yes?”

Esca nodded.

The Syrian healer nodded. “Most unfortunate, but understandable. He was not prepared for the burden that follows the miracle. Many are not. It is not an easy thing, especially as a man. Where is he now?”

“Dead.”

“And your uncle?”

“Dead as well.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes. When the Romans attacked our village, my cousin was one of my father’s spears. He was killed protecting the women. My uncle died during the surgery to bring the child into the world.”

“And the miracle?”

Esca shook his head before answering, “I do not know. After his birth, the babe was given to one of the childless women of the village. A widow who lost her husband and son in a raid. She was not of our tribe, so she returned to her own kin with the babe as her own.”

The healer smiled. 

Esca made to stand, but Duniya stopped him. “What are your plans for your miracle, my son?” But Esca was too confused to think and could not answer the Syrian healers question.

Should he do as his cousin had done, or should he follow his uncle’s footsteps into an uncertain future; although his future was not all that uncertain were he to keep his miracle. There were very few male carriers who survived the birth process of their child, and there was no reason to believe his fate would be any different than theirs. 

There was also Marcus.

Esca was deeply in love with Marcus, and Esca knew Marcus was just as deeply in love with him. Their relationship was new, but it felt as though their souls had connected before they had ever met. As though they had met in another place, another time, and that love had survived time and space; Esca did not wish to lose what he now had with Marcus. It had been such a difficult road their path to each other, and now that each was in the arms of the other...

“If you wish me to help you rid yourself of the miracle, you must do it soon, for it is in its third month. If you wish to keep it, then I will give you instructions so that you may carry it successfully to its term.”

Esca was not sure what his answer should be. He had not expected to be forced into a decision. But then again, he had hoped his suspicions wrong. What was he to do?

If Esca kept the child, how would he explain his condition to Marcus? Marcus, after all, was a Roman and Esca was not certain if sacred Rhiannon ever blessed Romans withiracles. He had served seven years within Roman homes and never had he heard even the faintest rumor about anything even remotely close. Even if there were Children of Rhiannon among the Romans, Esca was certain Marcus had never heard of, or was acquainted with one. 

Like his cousin, Esca did not want to become a mockery; an object of fun and finger pointing, but another part of him yearned for the child he carried. The child that was half Roman. Marcus’ child. 

Blood of his blood in a world where he was alone. There were many good reasons for keeping the miracle given him by the goddess, and then there was Esca’s fear of losing Marcus and the happiness and life he now had with him.

“Have you decided, my son?”

Esca looked up at the Syrian healer from his clenched fists and nodded.

“Will you keep the miracle, or will you discard it?”

Esca looked down, and then back up at the woman. For better or for worse, he had decided.


	2. The Decision

Although Esca was still unsure he had made the right decision, keeping his Miracle, he had had to follow his heart. 

Perhaps because as the healer had said, he had been born into this life yearning for a child, or perhaps because he was alone in the world and he yearned for family, or simply because the Miracle was Marcus’. Esca was not sure which answer was the right one. It may very well have been that all three of them were right, but the truth was Esca hadn’t been able to discard the Miracle when Duniya offered to do so.

At first, Esca did not think he was up to the challenge bringing a child into the world, as a man, entailed. But… more than that… he was afraid of losing Marcus. Esca did not know how Marcus would react to the announcement of Esca being with child: his child. He couldn’t even begin to fathom, and he wasn’t sure he was willing to take the risk that came with finding out. But as Duniya gave him the cup of boiled Silphium to drink, Esca suddenly found himself unable to rid himself of the Miracle he and Marcus had created and set the cup down and began to cry. 

As he rode home, Esca had thought of the Miracle within him; the life he and Marcus had begun during that first night of passion. He almost laughed when he noticed his left hand cradling the still unnoticeable bump. Suddenly Esca had found himself wondering which of the two the Miracle would favor in looks: he or Marcus? Was he carrying a son or a daughter? Would they inherit his pale skin, or Marcus’ olive complexion? Those were some of the thoughts that had occupied Esca’s mind as he rode home after leaving  
Duniya and the cup of Silphium behind him.

Upon his return, Esca offered Marcus a half-truth as to the reason why he’d gone into town without him, Marcus and Esca walked to Uncle Aquila’s villa. An invitation had been extended that very morning, and Marcus had not been able to invent an excuse as to why he couldn’t accept it. Marcus wouldn’t have thought of excusing himself otherwise, but he was worried as to the reason why Esca had gone into town on his own. 

It wasn’t the usual, but Marcus had a suspicion.

The Roman suspected Esca had not been satisfied with Rufus Galarius’ diagnosis, probably because Rufus Galarius was a Roman, and aside from Marcus, Esca was not inclined to trust anything a Roman said. Although Marcus had found Galarius’ diagnosis plausible enough: Esca was suffering stomach problems because of something he was eating and all he needed to do was find out what that was and eliminate it from his diet. But Esca had not been satisfied.

Of course, Rufus Galarius could never have imagined what truly ailed Esca were he to try imagining for a thousand years.

In truth, there was only one diagnosis Esca would respect and that would have to come from one of his own. Marcus wasn’t aware of the tribeswomen in town who practiced the healing arts, but if they were there, Marcus knew Esca would find them. And it seemed that he had since he’d been gone most of the day.

But upon his return, Esca seemed relieved; his furroughed brow relaxed, and Marcus could almost sense a spring to his step. Whatever the healer had told him had put Esca’s mind at ease, and that was enough to put Marcus’ mind at ease, as well.

At Uncle Aquila’s dinner that evening had been Marcus and Esca’s favorite meal: boiled eggs and fish. 

“You have not touched the eggs yet Esca.” Uncle Aquila said remembering how the eggs would be the very first thing Esca would reach for when dinner was served. “I have always thought them to be a favorite of yours.”

Esca answered through a mouthful of cheese dipped in olive oil, and a piece of bread, “They are, sir. It is that… perhaps I have eaten to many of them of late and they no longer sit well with me.”

“Esca’s appetite has become very particular Uncle.” Marcus joked but Uncle Aquila ignored his nephew’s lightheartedness.

“Does your stomach still ail you, my boy?” Uncle Aquila asked Esca genuinely concerned.

Esca shook his head before answering, “No, sir. I am feeling much better.” And he did not lie. Duniya had given Esca some herbs to boil and drink to control the nausea he felt and to help settle his stomach.

Uncle Aquila smiled his delight at the news of Esca’s improvement for Uncle Aquila truly cared for the man he had once bought to serve Marcus as his personal body slave. Esca had been responsible for many of the joys Marcus now enjoyed and Uncle Aquila couldn’t be more grateful if he tried.

“I am very glad to hear that, my boy. An illness is never an easy thing to live with.” Uncle Aquila was speaking from experience. He had never managed to forget the heartbreak and sense of defeat he’d felt as he’d watched his beloved Lucia pass away from this life because of an unknown illness. In the six months Aquila and Lucia had known each other, it felt as though they’d known each other a lifetime, and they had set to planning their future together. Then, suddenly, Lucia had taken ill and died not two weeks later, and Aquila mourned her loss all his life.

Through the years, Uncle Aquila sought out camp followers seeking the pleasure of their company, and a partner in bed, but no one had ever claimed his heart again. Lucia owned it still.

Marcus knew the story well for Uncle Aquila had shared it with him one evening as they sat warm listening to the winds howling outside the villa, and his heart broke for his uncle now as it had that night. Especially now that Marcus knew what love was. Marcus looked over at Esca who sat quietly enjoying some figs from a large bowl he’d pulled over to him from the center of the table. Yes, Marcus now knew what it was like to love someone so much your heart hurt just from seeing them smile. He did not know how he had lived without it, but then again… he had never loved anyone as he loved Esca. Now that Marcus knew love, he never wanted to be without it ever again. He never wanted to be without Esca ever again.

Esca felt Marcus’ gaze upon him and he looked up with questioning eyes. Marcus shook his head imperceptibly and smiled. Esca could feel the surge of love Marcus’ eyes held within and his heart leapt with joy. 

Esca was now certain Marcus would welcome the news of their Miracle; there was no reason to delay the telling another day. He would do so that very night.

**********

That night, Esca had nearly toppled Marcus onto his bed and had his way with him. But Marcus had been clever and turned the tables on Esca. He’d played hurt and Esca had fallen for his ploy and before Esca knew, Marcus was over him grinding his painful erection against Esca’s thigh and kissing him senseless.

“You have turned into a hungry little satyr.” Marcus whispered into Esca’s mouth before licking it open and probing its warm soft heat with his tongue. “I am going to have to tame you,” Marcus pulled away long enough to add and then reclaimed his lover’s mouth with fierce passion.

“Then you must tame my lust, my Marcus… if you are able.” Esca teased for he knew Marcus was more than able to quench the insatiable hunger his condition had evoked in him. Esca had confided in Duniya about the uncontrollable appetite for his Roman he had developed. It was not as though Esca had not lusted for Marcus before this new condition he found himself in, but never like that. There were times Esca would pull Marcus into the thick woods, drop to his knees, and nearly swallow his cock in an attempt to take it in as much as he could. Or push Marcus onto the grass, straddle him, and fuck himself on his Roman’s ready cock. And if Marcus were unavailable, Esca would pull his bracchae down past his hips and frantically tug himself to release all the while fantasizing about Marcus.

Duniya had said it was a normal part of his condition; supposedly some women experienced the same thing and their husbands never complained. She had laughed. Esca had not. 

Although, thinking about her words as he rode home, Esca had to admit that Marcus was no different than the men married to the women Duniya spoke of. He had no complaints. If anything, Marcus was quite happy and enjoyed being Esca’s play thing.

After they were finished, and their urges sated, Esca began thinking of how he would relay the news to Marcus. Esca rested his head on Marcus’ chest listening to the beat of his heart, as Marcus rubbed his head lovingly. 

Duniya had offered Esca advice on how to relay the news to Marcus, but Esca had not considered it; he knew Marcus longed for children, not that Marcus had mentioned it of late, but Esca knew all the same. 

Marcus had spoken about his plans for the future as they neared the Wall heading south after the rescue of the Eagle; a future that included a farm, a wife, and children.  
Marcus already had the farm, and although Esca wasn’t his wife, they were partners, lovers, and husbands in all but parchment. All that was missing of Marcus’ plan was the children, and in six months’ time Esca would present him with a child. Marcus would then have everything he’d planned for. How could he not be happy? 

Of course, Esca had no doubt that were he not to survive the birth of their child, Marcus would be undone with grief. But he wouldn’t be left alone and soon his grief would be replaced by the joy of watching his child thrive and grow, and that thought filled Esca’s heart. But Esca not surviving the birth of his child wasn’t something he dwelled on.  
Esca prayed to blessed Rhiannon that he would survive. He prayed that he would live to raise their child alongside Marcus. He prayed that he would live to watch their daughter marry, or their son become a warrior with a family of his own. And every time he prayed, Esca’s soul was comforted. He felt deep within that blessed Rhiannon had heard his prayers and she would not abandon him.

Now, the hour had finally arrived.

Esca swallowed hard and began…

“Marcus… I have something to tell you, and I know you will find it difficult to believe, but… I promise you I do not jest. I would not jest about something so uniquely blessed. Marcus…,” Esca swallowed again. “Marcus… I am…”

Esca lifted his face up to Marcus so that Marcus could see the truth in his eyes… only to find him asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Reader, I wish to thank you for having taken the time to read the first chapter and for the comments and kudos you gifted me. They mean the world to me and I appreciate each and every one!!! I hope you find this second chapter as enjoyable as you did the first. If you would like to share your thoughts on it with me, please do so. I wait with a anxious and happy heart. 
> 
> Until then... I wish you a blessed and restful night.


	3. An Opportunity

Marcus was worried. 

Marcus was worried about Esca. 

It was not that Esca was ill again, but Marcus was worried just the same. Esca seemed distant at times, as though his thoughts were preoccupied. As though he were thinking of home. His home. His family. The home and family the Romans had taken from him eight years earlier. But then there were times Esca seemed happy. Happier than Marcus had ever seen him. Smiling wide and bright like that day when they left the Senate House; when Esca had turned to Marcus and asked, “So, what now?” 

Esca’s happiness made Marcus happy as well. A happy Esca was an Esca that had no reason to leave Marcus’ side; and above all else, that was all that mattered to Marcus. So, Esca’s happiness brought great peace of mind to Marcus. Esca had also begun to fill out and his shape had become more attractive to Marcus. His thighs were meatier, his arms, and chest, as well. The cheeks of his buttocks had also become plumper, something that thrilled Marcus for he loved grabbing, biting, and squeezing them while in the heat of passion. The pallor that had claimed Esca’s face while ill, was long gone. His face seemed to glow, and his cheeks were painted with a rose blush that made his eyes seem bluer and his hair fairer. To Marcus Esca had never seemed more beautiful.

His mood was also agreeable. Although still stubborn, Esca found less reasons to argue with Marcus. It was almost as though he stopped himself from doing so; forcing upon himself a patience Marcus had never seen in Esca and Marcus was not going to complain. What Marcus did complain about was Esca’s sudden lack of interest in hunting.   
It was not that Esca had not tried to join Marcus on a few hunts, but of late Esca would complain of his discomfort on horseback, or when the time came to gut their kill, Esca would run to the bushes where he would vomit everything he had eaten up to that point. Marcus would laugh and mock his lover, “What kind of a warrior gets sick at the sight of blood?” 

Esca would punch Marcus in the arm, and after a short sulk, he would laugh at himself for he knew the reason his stomach was suddenly so sensitive. Unlike Marcus. But Marcus would know soon enough. There was no way around it, especially not now that Esca’s belly had begun to become rounder. Marcus believed the reason for Esca’s filling out was his newfound ravenous appetite, for there were times the Celt ate as though he were eating for two… which, of course, he was. But Marcus never complained. If anything, Marcus would ask Stephanos to cook enough food for two guests, so that there would be enough for all, and extra for Esca. 

Uncle Aquila once commented, “That boy is going to eat us out of house and home, Marcus. What on Gaia’s green earth is wrong with him, Marcus?”

Stephanos offered that perhaps Esca had developed worms in his stomach. Supposedly, the son of a former master, would eat everything in sight, but his weight showed the opposite being frail and sickly. The boy died before his thirteenth birthday, and when the medicus performed the autopsy, he found a long serpent like worm in the boy’s stomach. The medicus’ diagnosis was the boy had starved to death, because the worm had been the benefactor of all the nutrients the boy had eaten. 

“Yes, Stephanos, but in the boy’s case you said his weight did not reflect the copious amounts of food he put into his stomach?” Marcus asked Stephanos and the Greek slave agreed. “That is not the case with Esca.” 

And with that conclusion, the theory of the worm was discarded.

Sasstica offered that perhaps Esca’s body was finally demanding the amount of food it had been denied during the seven years of his slavery. And both Marcus and Uncle Aquila thought Sasstica’s conclusion made much sense. 

“Now, were the young master a woman,” Sasstica added with a hearty laugh, “I would say he was with child.” Uncle Aquila chuckled, and Marcus laughed quietly, as was his way.   
But suddenly, as if another thought had dawned on Sasstica, her laugh began to lessen until it stopped. Marcus looked at her, as did Uncle Aquila, thinking she had come to a second conclusion, but Sasstica answered that she had not.

The truth was that she had: The Children of Rhiannon!

Sasstica was no fool. She would pride herself in a saying she had heard from the women in her family: We have not reached old age only to become fools. Yes, Sasstica was no fool, she very well knew the secret that lay between the young masters of the house, even if it escaped her master’s eye. Not only had Sasstica noticed sly looks between them, or suggestive slides of tongues in unison with a wink of an eye and a shy smile, but she had, once or twice, heard the sounds of passion escaping from one of the young master’s room late in the night.

Ah, yes. Sasstica knew well the secret that lay between the young masters.

Sasstica also knew about the Children of Rhiannon for her brother had been one such. What Sasstica did not know was what had become of him. Sasstica had been captured at the age of 16, while drawing water from the lake, by a man lurking in the woods near her father’s roundhouse and she had never seen her family again. After raping her until he tired, the man sold Sasstica to a traveling Syrian merchant who sold her to a Roman family. In that home, Sasstica was treated well for the couple had no children and they had taken a liking to her. The years she spent in the service of that house were as happy as the years she served Uncle Aquila for in both homes she had found a measure of respect.

Sasstica would often wonder what had become of her brother? Had he bore the child to term? Had he died in the process of giving it birth, as was often the case? Had both he and the child thrived and were still among the living? Perhaps she had passed her niece, or nephew, at market one day, throughout all those years, and had not known it. She could only pray that if either still shared the earth with her, they were happy, in good health, and wise beyond their years.

From that moment on, Sasstica began studying Esca more carefully: his movements… careful and guarded. She took note of his appetite, the pattern of his sleep, the rounding of his abdomen. Yes, Sasstica recognized every one of those signs. And then there was his reaction when Sasstica commented that were Esca a woman she would have thought he was with child. Where Marcus had thought nothing of it, Esca had jumped slightly, and had purposely avoided looking anywhere in Sasstica’s direction. It was then her suspicion was confirmed: Esca was one of the Children of Rhiannon. Sasstica needed to help him as she had not been able to help her brother.

The only thing that prevented her from doing so was that she did not know how to breech the subject with Esca. Sasstica did not have, nor had she ever had, the relationship with Esca as she enjoyed with Stephanos or Marcipor. The opportunity had never arisen. Esca had been bought to serve as Marcus’ body slave, and the most words he and Sasstica had ever exchanged had to do with whether, or not, Marcus’ food was ready. No further conversations had ever transpired between them, so approaching Esca about his being a Child of Rhiannon was a delicate conversation and no simple thing. 

What Sasstica wondered was how Marcus would approach Uncle Aquila about Esca’s condition; for if it was a difficult conversation for her to engage in with Esca, it was almost an impossible one for Marcus to address with the elder Roman magistrate. Sasstica found herself wondering how the two men planned to hide the developing situation, and how the only viable solution was for them to leave the villa and Calleva until the Miracle was born. They could then return pretending to have found the infant exposed and left to its own fate. Uncle Aquila was a good man, with a noble heart. He would not leave a helpless infant to the elements, and he would expect no less rom his own flesh and blood.

Sasstica had no idea that at that moment she knew more than Marcus did.

As for Esca, often had the Celt wished Marcus had not have fallen asleep that night when he was prepared to tell him of their Miracle. He had not found another better opportunity to do so. Marcus had been busy the past couple of weeks with business dealings, and the only times they sat together was either for breakfast or the evening meal. And neither one of those times had seemed appropriate for such a delicate and important conversation. Esca had not deemed either to be the right place or time, but there was something about that evening. It held promise and Esca could not wait. He could not wait to see the look on Marcus’ face. All Esca could do was pray to blessed Rhiannon, that when he revealed his secret to Marcus, the look on Marcus’ face was one of joy, and not one of disgust or horror. 

Now, Esca knew the condition he found himself in would not be a simple one to explain to a Roman, but Esca had no doubt that he could make Marcus understand and accept the miracle of love they had created together. 

That evening, after cena, Uncle Aquila sat talking about the building of the Antonine Wall which had begun construction up North, and then the conversation turned toward the topic of children which made Esca’s heart leap with both joy and anticipation. 

“I had some good news today.” Uncle Aquila announced and Marcus asked his uncle what that was. “Cottia is with child. It is to be born early next spring.”

Marcus smiled, and Esca turned his attention toward his lover’s reaction for it interested him: not for the mention of Cottia, but the child. On their way back home from the North, Marcus had mentioned wanting to have a family, and Esca had always wondered if Marcus had any hidden regrets about not being able to do so now that he and Esca were life partners.

“I am very happy to hear that Uncle. If you see Kaeso, before I do, please tell him I will pray Cottia is safely delivered from a healthy boy.”

“I too pray the next such news I hear will come from your lips, Marcus.”

Esca found himself wondering how happy Uncle Aquila would be if the news he so anxiously awaited included his former slave as the "mother" of that child the older man so desperately craved for his nephew?

Marcus shook his head and laughed for he knew his uncle would not have let the conversation slip past without mentioning Marcus’ need to marry and have a family of his own.

“Do you not wish to have any children of your own, Marcus? Heed my words, my boy… you would not wish to reach old age without a son to look after and care for you.”

Marcus took a long sip of wine from his cup but did not speak.

“Is it that you do not like children, my boy?” Uncle Aquila continued.

Marcus made to stand for that conversation was never one he took pleasure indulging in. Did he wish for children? Of course, he did, but he loved Esca more. Marcus would never allow himself to part from Esca for the benefit of children, and because of that... the topic remained a subject he preferred not to delve into.

“If I am meant to become a father, uncle, the gods will see to it that I become one. For now, I will concentrate my time and my efforts on my business and everything else will come in due time.”

The elder Aquila nodded his understanding, although that understanding did not mean he approved of his nephew’s rational and retired for the evening. 

Although Esca enjoyed Uncle Aquila’s company, he was glad the older man had left them alone for he wished to broach the subject of their Miracle with Marcus. Besides… Marcus had been in a very good mood that day, especially since the business dealings Marcus had been undertaking, the building of another stable in Eburacum, which would be overseen by a now retired army comrade of Marcus’, had been successful and filled Marcus’ purse with more coin than he had anticipated.

Marcus turned to Esca the moment he looked to make certain his uncle had disappeared into his room. The handsome Roman winked at his wiry lover and leaned in until his lips were touching Esca’s ear, “I have been waiting for this moment all day.” Marcus whispered. “My cock is hard and craving to be buried deep within you.” Marcus got up and jerked his head toward his room, “Come, love, let us go so that I can devour and worship every inch of you.”

Esca smiled and his own cock stirred at Marcus' words, but he did not move from the couch he had been sharing with Marcus, nor did he accept his Roman’s hand. “First of all, I wish to talk to you about something Marcus; something very, very important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Reader, first of all, I wish to apologize for the delay in updating this story. Since I am still a student, and am presently my mother's caretaker, I try to write as often as I can. Therefore, I ask, in all humility, that you please be patient with me if I am not able to post as often as I wish I could.   
> As always, I thank you for the gift of your comments and/or your kudos. I treasure them both and am so very grateful. But I also wish to thank those of you who take the time to read this story. Time is a precious gift and I am humbled that ALL of you decide to spend some of it on this work. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> I wish you all a blessed and beautiful weekend.  
> Eli


	4. It Is Now or Never

"Do you love me Marcus?" Esca asked knowing the answer, for the Celt had no doubt his Roman loved him.

"Do you doubt my love for you?" Marcus asked somewhat concerned for he did not remember having done anything to give Esca reason to doubt his feelings for him.

"I do not! By Lugh I do not, but I need to hear you say it, Marcus. Please." It sounded almost as a plea and Marcus was beginning to get concerned.

Marcus, who was still standing after having watched his uncle retire for the night, sat back down on the couch and offered his lover a gaze that left no room for doubt; Esca’s eyes softened with a look that belonged solely to Marcus. 

"I love you more than anything or anyone in this world or beyond it. I love you more than Rome itself. I love you beyond all things, beyond all others, ... more than the gods themselves I love you."

Esca nodded for he knew the Roman did not lie. Esca knew Marcus' heart and soul belonged only to him and that he owned not only his body, but his very being. Esca knew this, but what he was about to say, for the revelation Esca was about to make, he needed validation. 

Seeing the look of worry that was still etched upon Esca's beautiful face even after Marcus’ words stirred a feeling of unease in Marcus. It was the Roman who was now unsure. Why had Esca asked Marcus to reiterate his love for him, especially when Marcus had never given him cause to doubt?  
"I confess your question both confuses and worries me, my Esca. What has prompted your need to validate my love for you?"

But Esca, not wanting to worry Marcus any further, shook his head and grinned widely. "You have done, nor said anything to me that has not been done and said with love, my Marcus. It is... you see, I have something to tell you, but... it is no easy thing."

Marcus forced himself to stand up from the couch, stiff, eyes wide with horror, "Is it that you have decided to leave me?"

Esca shook his head vehemently, "By all the gods Marcus, no! No! Never... unless it is you who sends me away."

Marcus could no longer hold himself standing for the mere thought of losing Esca had stolen the strength from his legs. He made to sit, but somehow ended up kneeling before his lover. "Then tell me why you have asked me to validate my love for you? If you are needing further proof of my love for you, tell me what I need to do, and I shall do it."

"Marcus! Marcus!" Uncle Aquila's voice drew closer as he made his way back to the tricilinium. The sight of Marcus on his knees before Esca, and Esca's hand cradling the side of his nephew's face stopped the former magistrate dead in his tracks. “What on Gaia's green earth is going on here?"

Marcus struggled to rise to his feet, when he did, he straightened himself and broadened his shoulders enough so that his uncle knew he was in control of himself. "What is the matter, Uncle?"

Marcus' question stunted Uncle Aquila's further prying as to the reason he had found his nephew on his knees before his former slave as though in worship. But the old man was no fool; he could read the worry in Marcus' eyes. Something serious was being discussed between the two young men, but it was obviously no business of his.

"Claudius Marcellus is visiting tomorrow."

"Without his assistant I hope?" Marcus said sarcastically meaning Servius Placidus, of course. The former Co-Hort Commander was not interested in crossing paths with the likes of that young man again, especially since Marcus had thought to have seen the last of him the day the Eagle was returned to Rome. 

Uncle Aquila chuckled, "I very much doubt it, since I recently heard a rumor young Placidus was called back to Rome by his father, for some purpose or another." And then Uncle Aquila went silent as he stared into Marcus' eyes as if awaiting the answer to his question about what he had seen upon entering the room: Marcus on his knees and Esca cradling his face. 

It was not a normal scene the elder Aquila had walked into; he seemed uncomfortable and discomfort only comes when one witnesses what one should not have witnessed or hear what one should not have heard. 

But Marcus knew not how to explain the reason for what his uncle had seen, therefore, he decided to act as though nothing had happened.

"Shall the Legate be staying in Calleva or is he passing through?" Marcus smiled warily.

"That I do not know. I suppose I shall find out when Claudius arrives here tomorrow. Good night to you, Marcus. Esca." Uncle Aquila lifted his head, turned and walked away from his nephew and his nephew's former slave.

"Good night, Uncle."

Marcus watched his uncle's retreating figure until the older man turned off the corridor and disappeared into his room once again. Unlike Uncle Aquila Marcus was not excited in the least at the prospect of the Legate’s visit, but that was a subject of no importance to Marcus. 

Marcus turned back to Esca who sat staring at the now empty corridor and then back up at Marcus.

"Your uncle must have seen did not look pleased with you, Marcus... nor with me. Would that he had returned home directly after dinner."

Marcus shrugged before sitting and reaching for Esca's hand; Esca pulled his hand away from Marcus' reach giving his lover an incredulous look. Had they not just been caught in a compromising position, however innocent? 

"He should be fine. What I do with my life is no one’s business but mine. Now, what was it you wished to talk to me about, my love?"

Esca shook his head and made to stand, but Marcus pulled him back down, "Esca?"

But feeling how the atmosphere in the room had gone from light to heavy, after Uncle Aquila's unexpected appearance, Esca smiled at Marcus, touched his face lovingly and whispered, "Tomorrow, my love. It can wait until tomorrow. Nothing will change from now to then, I promise you."

Marcus offered his lover a wide grin and followed behind him as Esca made his way to his sleeping quarters. 

"May I join you, my love?" Marcus grabbed Esca by the waist and drew him back against him leaning down to take in the scent of his lover's hair.

Esca kept his head resting against Marcus' chest, "That is the one thing you need never ask, but considering what just happened with your uncle, it might be best if tonight we sleep separately."

Marcus agreed, although halfheartedly, and placed a soft kiss on his lover’s waiting lips, “Let us return home after the Legate’s visit tomorrow. I could not stand another night without you in my arms.”

Esca smiled shook his head and entered his old room directly beside Marcus’. Marcus stood smiling long after Esca had closed the doors behind him as his heart fluttered as he walked into his room. Marcus looked over at the narrow bed, the chair he had been sitting in when Uncle Aquila had first introduced Esca into Marcus’ life. 

It was not the first time Marcus and Esca spent the night at the Aquila villa, they would do so quite often when they traveled into town or were invited to dinner by the elder Aquila. But it never failed to impact Marcus every time he was there. Everything seemed the same and yet… everything was so different. 

He and Esca had a life together now. They shared hopes and dreams. They shared themselves with each other and a love they both felt blessed by the gods to have found. But suddenly Esca’s words filled Marcus with worry: what was it his lover had to say? What revelation was of such a nature that Esca needed to assure himself of Marcus’ love before he felt able to reveal it?

Esca had said it could wait until tomorrow; that nothing would change what he had to say. And although tomorrow was only hours away, it felt as though an eternity would pass before the sun rose and tomorrow was finally here.

 

**********

 

"Marcus, my boy,” The Legate stretched his arm out for Marcus to grip in the Roman handshake, “... you are the very reason I am here." 

Marcus walked over to the now standing Legate and both men shook hands in the Roman fashion. "Legate!"

"And here I thought you had come all this way to play a game of draughts with your old sparring partner." Uncle Aquila joked. The Legate laughed but turned his attention back to Marcus.

"Marcus I am recently without an assistant. Good Servius...," and here the Legate studied Marcus' expression as he mentioned the name of the former centurion's nemesis. "...Placidus was called back to Rome by his father." 

The Legate now turned to the elder Aquila since news of his former assistant was better received, and of more interest to Uncle Aquila, then it was to Marcus.

"Servius Placidus the Elder wants nothing more than to see his son sitting beside him in the Senate House, and with the unexpected retirement of our old friend Septimius Agrippa, he may have found an opportunity for young Servius."

"And why was Septimius' retirement so unexpected, Claudius?" Uncle Aquila asked as he motioned for the approaching slave girl to place the tray of fresh fruits and sweet cakes on the table across from him. "It is not as though good Septimius has been in excellent health for many years now."

"Very true, Lucius, but that gout of his has worsened and poor Septimius is now practically incapacitated."

Uncle Aquila shook his head with empathy for an old friend, "Poor Septimius, indeed."

Septimius Agrippa and Uncle Aquila had been friends committing their lives to the legions together. 

"Yes, poor Septimius, and poor me for his departure has left me quite without a right hand, in a matter of speaking... and that, young Marcus, is why I am here."

An uninterested Marcus took a seat beside the Legate wishing he was anywhere else but, in his uncle’s, small study. Esca had gone into town, and Marcus wished he had been able to go with him, instead of sitting listening to the proposition he knew was coming. A proposition he had no intention on accepting. Besides... accompanying Esca to town would have been an excellent opportunity for Marcus to hear whatever it was Esca needed to tell him.

Esca had wished for the very same, but the look on Uncle Aquila’s face still said he had not forgotten whatever he thought he had seen the night before. So, Esca had thought it best if he went on his own and Marcus stayed behind to greet the Legate.

The Legate turned his attention to Marcus once again, “As I said, I am in need of an assistant Marcus, and were it not for that injury of yours you would return to the legions as one of her generals. This I know, but since that is not to be, I would have you take Servius’ place as my assistant, Marcus. What say you?” 

As far as the Legate was concerned, Marcus had heard every word he had just spoken, but in truth… he had not. Marcus had not expected anything of the kind from the Legate, and although it was an opportunity anyone in his place would have accepted without a moment’s hesitation, it was not something Marcus wanted. 

At least not any more. Marcus was happy on his and Esca’s horse farm, enjoying the peace and tranquility of day, and the lustful passion of their nights, and because of that the Legate’s offer was not one Marcus would consider.

But he also could not refuse it outright, “I am most flattered you would consider me a suitable candidate, Legate, especially since I am certain there are far better men than I you can offer this position to."  
"There absolutely is not! I would not have come all the way here to Calleva if I knew of someone worthier than you, Marcus." The Legate seemed more than a little bothered that Marcus had not accepted the position outright.

Remembering what he had seen the previous evening, and wanting to spare the Aquila further humiliation that the one they had had to bear for twenty years, Uncle Aquila joined in. "This is an excellent opportunity for you to continue your career with the legions, my boy. Even if not in the same capacity, but you would be as Claudius put it, the right hand of the Legate. And you would continue to serve Rome as you have always wished to do. I congratulate you, my boy!” 

Drawn by the voices, Esca drew close enough to hear the offer extended by the Legate, as well as Marcus’ reaction, and Uncle Aquila’s congratulations. 

If there was one thing Esca knew about Marcus was how very much he had loved his life in the legions, and the emptiness Marcus felt at having had to leave that part of his life behind. And now he was being offered an opportunity to fill that emptiness and Esca was not willing to take that away from him.

He would have to rethink the situation he found himself in. After all, it was not as though he was very far along; and the saving grace was that Esca had not told Marcus. If Marcus accepted the Legate’s offer, and Esca had every reason to believe he would, Marcus would have to leave Calleva for Eburacum. Of course, Esca would go along with him, for he could not leave Marcus’ side, but he would not do so in a pregnant state.

Then and there, Esca made his decision.

He remounted his horse and took off toward town and to Duniya’s hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize wholeheartedly to those of you who have been waiting this update. I have been trying to keep up with my studies, while accompanying my dear mother for tests as her surgery date arrives this coming Monday. I am working slowly to get all my stories updated by working at night before I fall to sleep. But I shall get them all updated as soon as possible, dear hearts.  
> As usual, I wish to thank those of you who take the time to read this story and share your thoughts with me. It is an invaluable gift and one I treasure. I also wish to thank you for the kudos you leave, they are nothing I ever take for granted.
> 
> Thank you again, dear ones.  
> Eli


	5. Regret

“Are you certain this is what you wish for? For once you have drunk of the silphium there is nothing I can do to stop what shall happen.” Duniya warned.

“It is for the best.” Esca affirmed although within he could feel his heart break for the child he was about to kill. “I thought I could bring it into the world, but… I cannot.”  
Duniya placed the cup on the small table between her and Esca. “What changed your mind? I remember your being quite certain of your keeping the miracle within you. What has happened that you have decided against it?”

Esca had no doubt Duniya was trustworthy. Her trade demanded she be discreet, so Esca opened his heart to Duniya. “The father of the child has accepted a high-ranking position that shall take him to Eburacum, and I must go with him.”

“And this position does not allow him to father children?”

“Perhaps from a woman, but not a man.”

Understanding, Duniya nodded her head sadly, “It is a great shame indeed. One never knows the blessings a child may have brought to one had we but permitted them to live.   
But… you must do what you must do, and I shall not judge you for doing so. Here. Drink.”

Esca took the cup of silphium and gulped it down; he could feel the hot liquid burning his throat and chest on its way down and he winced. He did not think about what he had just done for it served no purpose. Not now. Not any longer.

“Would you like to lie down here for it make take effect while on your journey back home.” Duniya sounded concerned, but Esca shook his head adamantly. 

“No, I shall be fine.”

“Esca, you must be very careful. The silphium is treacherous. It may take effect slowly, or it may do so very quickly. No one knows for sure. But… what I can tell you, is that when it does take effect, you shall be in great pain and you will bleed.”

Esca was about to shake his head in refusal of Duniya’s offer, but the mention of his bleeding as the silphium took effect and the child loosened itself from his insides, stopped Esca in his tracks.

“Would that you would have told me this before I took it. Where I can explain the pain away to Marcus blaming it on something I ate, how shall I excuse my bleeding?”

“You are not alone, Esca. Many remain here until the silphium has done its job and they are free of their burdens. That is what that room there is for.” Duniya pulled the curtains back to expose a small darkened room where Esca could see the small headboard of the bed within.

“Do not worry. You can send word to the man who awaits you and tell him you have come across an old friend and do not wish to leave his company so soon.” Esca had to admit Duniya’s excuse was a perfect one, and since Marcus did not know Esca had been to the villa earlier that day, it would suit the purpose.

“Do you have a messenger I can send to him?” Esca asked noting the small twinges and aches which were beginning to concentrate in his lower abdomen. Duniya nodded and called out for her slave to find a messenger boy.

Esca tried not to think of what those aches and pains slowly taking hold meant. How could he have done that to their miracle; to his miracle. The Romans had taken Esca’s family from him. They had left him alone. Esca had thought of this child being blood of his blood, the only family member he would have had left in the world and look at what he had just done. He was no better than the Romans.

At least his people were nothing to the Romans. To the Romans, they were riding the world of barbarians. Esca doubted they would have been so keen on killing a fellow Roman, let alone a family member, unless that person had betrayed the empire in some way. But… this innocent had done nothing to merit being killed by its own parent, and yet Esca had not thought twice about ending his child’s life. What did that say about him?

“Aaahh!” Esca cried out as the pain twisted his innards. He felt light headed and weak. Duniya took him by the arm and led him to the small room behind the curtain and helped him lie down. “Aaahh!” The pain was excruciating. He could not remember anything, even in slavery, having been this painful. 

When the messenger arrived, Duniya relayed the words Esca had asked her to say, and the boy took off in a hurry. Duniya returned to Esca’s side and sat down beside him.

“Marcus… Marcus.”

“It is I, Duniya. I have sent word to your man with the messenger boy.” Duniya took a cloth, dipped it into the small basin of cold water the slave girl was holding out to her, and wiped the sweat from Esca’s face. 

“Domina, he bleeds.” The pretty slave girl gasped as she saw the sheet begin to soak up his blood.

“Get more cloths. Bring them quickly.”

Within minutes the girl was back with an arm full of cloths and another small basin with clean water. 

“Domina, do you think he shall survive this? He is bleeding more than I have ever seen anyone bleed.”

Duniya shook her head as he wiped the blood from the inside of Esca’s thighs, “I do not know, Cassandra. I pray the gods are merciful… for his man’s sake if not for his.”

Suddenly Esca’s eyes flew open and he let out a wail of anguish that turned Duniya’s blood cold. 

Duniya looked up at her slave, “This man is dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on updating this quickly, my dears, but I thought most of you would want to know what Esca was planning when he went to see Duniya. Now you know. I hope you enjoy this short update. And as always, thank you for taking the time to read this story and for sharing your thoughts with me. God bless you all, dear ones.
> 
> Eli


	6. The Disappearance of Esca

“Any word yet from Esca Marcus?” Uncle Aquila asked his nephew as he sat enjoying the slices of honeyed watermelon laid out before him on a silver tray. “I do not know your thoughts, nephew, but I, for one, believe Esca should have kept you informed as to his plans.” Uncle Aquila shrugged as he gulped down some cool water from his cup watching his nephew standing arms crossed and leaning against one of the columns in the triclinium.

Marcus tried as best he could to mask the fury within for he did not wish his uncle to know of the anger burning him since the arrival of the messenger three days earlier. The slave had handed Marcus a scroll with the following written upon it:

_Marcus, I have come upon a friend I thought long dead while in town this morning, and although we have spent hours recounting our stories to each other, there is yet more to tell. He is a guest at the home of a friend of his, and he has asked me to join him until tomorrow, or until we have nothing further to say to each other._

_Esca_

“He sent a messenger, Uncle, that is all he is required to do… as a friend, for otherwise he owes me no explanation.”

“And I understand that, Marcus, but it has been _three_ days!”

“They must still have much to talk about.” And had Marcus believed the words he had just spoken to his uncle, all would have been well, but Marcus did not believe what he said. Marcus was not a stupid man. He understood if this man was a friend Esca thought _“long dead,”_ then yes, they must have much to talk about; countless stories to tell about everything that transpired since their last meeting.

But… three days?

And what made matters worse was the mysterious conversation Esca had been unable to continue the night Uncle Aquila caught Marcus on his knees before Esca. Esca had confessed to Marcus that what he had to say was not simply put into words, but he had promised to tell Marcus the following day. Unfortunately, Esca had set out for Calleva shortly after sunrise and Marcus had stayed behind to receive the Legate Claudius Marcellus leaving the conversation unconcluded.

Would that he had gone with Esca despite the Legate’s untimely visit.

“Marcus! What is the matter my boy?” Uncle Aquila turned to a silent Marcus who spun around and headed to his room where he paced to and fro talking aloud to himself.

“What if this meeting was not the accident Esca made it out to be? It seems very convenient that the day after he tells me he has something important to tell me, he suddenly comes upon a friend he thought dead. What if what he was trying to tell me is that he wished to leave my side, but did not know how to say it, and… instead… decided to leave me suddenly and without farewell.” Marcus threw the chair near his bed across the room where it hit the wall and broke in half.

While venting his fury, Marcus failed to see Uncle Aquila open the door, look over at the broken chair pieces on the floor, and back at his nephew standing in the center of the room, hands on his hips, reddened face, narrowed eyes, and looking much like a raging bull.

_“By the gods, Marcus, what is going on?”_

Marcus looked over at his uncle and raised a hand, “Uncle, please. I shall explain later.”

“ _No!_ You shall explain _now_! This, Marcus, is _my_ home! This is not a barracks, nor a mess hall for you to be throwing and breaking things as though they were your own and mattered not. That chair _you_ felt so free to break, belonged to _my_ father, _your_ grandfather, and now it is only fit for firewood. I understand you are angry at Esca for disappearing and leaving you behind, but _that_ does not give _you_ the right to disrespect _my_ home or anything in it!”

Marcus could feel his face flush at his uncle’s words. What had his uncle meant by Marcus being angry at Esca for disappearing with his friend and leaving him behind? Marcus had a suspicion and it had everything to do with the night his uncle had found Marcus on his knees; not that he had found Marcus in any compromising position, but to Uncle Aquila, a proper Roman, there was no viable reason for Marcus to be on his knees before a Briton: friend or not.

The look in his uncle’s eyes had been judgmental -and Marcus could not have expected anything less- and the words his uncle now spoke had filled Marcus with humiliation.

Marcus was no fool. He knew what his uncle had meant: if Marcus was jealous of Esca preferring someone else's company to that of Marcus, Marcus had better deal with it in a different manner than the tirade he had let loose in someone else’s home.

Marcus immediately apologized to his uncle for his behavior both profusely and with great sincerity. Uncle Aquila, although still vexed at his nephew’s outburst, calmed down as best he could for he did not wish to distress Marcus further.

“I shall have Marcipor go into town tomorrow and find a carpenter that can mend the chair. I am certain it can be saved if placed into the right hands.” And then the elder Aquila left Marcus to himself and retired to his study without another word.

Marcus stood alone on the veranda outside his room and shook his head, “ _What_ did I not see?”

Marcus remembered the feeling he had had that last night with Esca. The feeling that there was something wrong, something amiss. Marcus had had the impression Esca was trying to find a way to let him know he intended to leave his side but was having difficulty finding the right words.

“What was I so blind to?”

But… why would he have suddenly wished to leave Marcus’ side?

They were happy together, or so Marcus had thought. They had bought the horse farm Esca wanted; a lucrative business that had begun to swell their purses. Their villa was small, but it was not lacking in any of the amenities found in a more luxurious home. And… most importantly… they had each other.

Rarely did a night past into day without Marcus and Esca having sated their passion for each other, but it was more than lust. They loved each other deeply… or so Marcus had thought.

They had planned and were working toward a life and a future together; or so Marcus had thought.

Now… Marcus was no longer certain of anything having to do with Esca and him and that realization made his heart pain. Suddenly a thought entered Marcus’ mind; he snapped his fingers and nodded his head as though he were agreeing with someone other than himself. Marcus threw the cloak over himself and secured it with a brooch Uncle Aquila had presented him as a birthday gift a few months earlier.

He would go in search of Esca!

Calleva was not Eburacum, after all. In Eburacum there were as many strangers as there were friends among its populace; if not more. In Calleva everyone knew everyone else, and a strange face was something that was immediately recognized as such. Because of this, Marcus was certain someone was sure to have seen Esca or know of his whereabouts.

And with a hopeful heart, Marcus mounted his horse and rode off to town.

“If you are still in Calleva, my Esca, I shall find you and bring you home with me… where you belong.”

 

**********

 

Hours later, a disheartened Marcus sat down at the tavern he and Esca would frequent whenever business brought them to town. The young tavern maid recognized the Roman and brought him a cup of wine along with a bowl of roasted boar stew and a chunk of bread. She placed it in front of him and stood to the side waiting for him to notice he had been served.

Marcus looked tired and defeated, a look the tavern maid had never seen on his face before. “Master Aquila are you unwell, sir?” Was all the young woman could suspect was causing her otherwise relaxed and smiling customer, to seem so disheartened and distressed.

“I am well enough, Briane, gratitude for asking.” Marcus answered without removing his gaze from his clenched fists.

“And where, if I may ask, is Master Esca, sir?”

Again, Marcus answered without raising his eyes to meet the young woman’s face which was quite perplexed at the Roman’s attitude, “That I do not know.”

And then as if suddenly realizing the tavern maid might have seen Esca, Marcus lifted his face to the girl and the desperation in his eyes was immediately evident to her. “Briane, you would not happen to know anything about his whereabouts, would you?”

But Briane shook her head vehemently, “No, Master Aquila. I do not. Is he lost?” The tavern maid’s pretty round face seemed genuinely worried and that fact made Marcus briefly smile.

“No, he is not lost. He came to Calleva three days ago where he met an old friend and he has yet to come home.”

Briane breathed deeply in relief and smiled, “Oh, then he must be with this friend still. Do you know who this friend is, sir?”

Marcus chuckled at the girl’s innocence and shook his head for had he known who the friend was, or which house he was a guest in, Marcus would have long since gone to that house and the search would have been over.

“Master Aquila… wait here… I shall go to the kitchen and ask the staff if any of them have seen Master Esca.”

And before a grateful Marcus could offer his gratitude for Briane’s concern, the girl had disappeared behind the curtains that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

Marcus looked down at the food set before him and his mouth watered; he was truly hungry for he had barely had half a honeyed cake before setting off for Calleva early that morning. And now it was almost near time for dinner and he had yet to have anything more than a cup of water offered him by a friendly and familiar merchant.

Marcus had taken the opportunity to ask the merchant if he knew of Esca’s whereabouts, but the man claimed not to have seen Esca for quite some time; he offered an explanation as to why. The man had been visiting his ailing mother in Corinium and had returned to Calleva the previous night. But the merchant promised Marcus to keep an eye on anything that seemed peculiar, and an open ear to anything having anything to do with Esca.

When Briane returned to Marcus’ table, she did not wear the look of someone who brought good news and Marcus’ heart sank even further.

“Forgive me, Master Aquila, but no one seems to know anything about Master Esca’s whereabouts, nor have they seen or heard from him.”

Marcus took Briane’s hand in his and held it tightly between both of his hands, smiling warmly, and offering his gratitude for her attempt at trying to help him unravel the mystery of his friend’s disappearance. Marcus left extra coins on the table for food he had not touched and walked toward the front door.

As he stood in front of the tavern, Marcus surveyed the merchants busily securing their wares and closing their shops for the night. He lifted his head up toward the sky and the diming light of day and then began to make his way to the stables.

As he neared the stables, his gaze fell upon a familiar figure..

The messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear ones, as usual, I thank you most kindly for taking the time from your day to read this story. I also wish to thank those of you who share your thoughts with me in the form of comments, as well as those of you who leave kudos. I am forever grateful to all of you!!!  
> I wish you a happy June filled with countless blessings and joys.
> 
> Eli

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader, please let me know what you think of this first chapter. I would appreciate it greatly. And thank you for taking the time to read it. I am most grateful.


End file.
